


Star-crossed lovers

by Gay_smut_lover



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_smut_lover/pseuds/Gay_smut_lover
Summary: Jesse wants to try something new with reinhardt.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reinhardt Wilhelm
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Star-crossed lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here, and i hope you people like it!
> 
> Vocab:  
> mein liebe=my love  
> Liebling=darling

Jesse wanted to try something new with Reinhardt. They had been dating for a few months now, and whenever they tried to have sex with Reinhardt, Jesse would always have to top. Which he was totally fine with, he didn't want to get hurt by Rein's behemoth of a penis. But deep down, Jesse was a bottom. Fortunately for him, Reinhardt was secretly a top. It was pretty obvious that he was, it would be extremely surprising if he wasn't. But they both kept it to themselves and still enjoyed their sex. So, Jesse had been training for weeks, trying to train to be able to take Reinhardt's dick. Now, he thought he could. So he walked up to Reinhardt, who was reading "The Long Walk" by Stephen King.

"Hey, Rein?"

"Yes, mein liebe?"

"Um, i was wonderin', would you like to try something new, uh sex, wise?"

"Sure! Let me go ahead and get myself ready for you. What is this ne-"

"Um, actually, i was thinking that the new thing could be," Jesse sighed. "Me, bottoming?"

Reinhardt, knowing that the first time that they had tried, on the second time they had sex, they had failed miserably. It was simply just too big. He said, "are you sure, Jesse, the first t-"

"I know, i know, the first time it didn't work, but i've been training, for months now, and i think that I'm ready."

" Are y-you a bottom?"

"Yes! And i'd be extremely surprised if you were too."

"Well then fortunately for us, i am not."

"Perfect! So, shall we carry on then?"

Then Reinhardt started undressing, along with Jesse. When they were both just in their underwear (Jesse was wearing plaid boxers, Reinhardt was wearing an Overwatch jockstrap that barely contained his bulge), they started making out, slowly moving to the bed. When they made it, rein took off his underwear. Jesse saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He had seen his lover's dick before, but never like this. You see, when they first started fucking, they never took their time, always straight to it. But now that it had been a few months, they always took the time to admire each other, but since Jesse always topped, it was his dick being adored, never Rein's. Now, he had the perfect chance to worship that beautiful manhood.

It looked to be about eleven inches long, maybe longer, with the girth of a beer can, he could see it was veiny now that he got a chance to truly look at it, and the foreskin pulled back exposing that beautiful mushroom head, with a reddish hue, already dripping with pre.

"Rein, i-it's, amazing!"

He slowly licked the head, getting a taste of that salty pre, before licking a slow line down to the base, and pushing his face into his lover's silver pubes. He smelled musky, like sweat and earth. Jesse loved it. But when Jesse looked up at Rein, it seemed him that Reinhardt loved it even more. His eyes were closed, but he was breathing heavily, shuddering. When he realized Jesse had stopped, he looked down at Jesse, just to see him staring right back.

"You're so beautiful, Jesse."

"Aww stop, you're makin' me blush."

"I mean it, liebling. You're the most beautiful thing i ever laid my eyes on."

"Well, I could say the same about you." Then Jesse slowly started to take Reinhardt's dick into his mouth, keeping eye contact. It tasted like sweat, and it was so good. It was just like Jesse thought it would taste like. He went deeper, tongue moving along the underside, feeling all of the veins on it. Then he broke eye contact, focusing mostly on the monster right in front of him. He took it slightly deeper, before it tried to trigger his gag reflex. He looked at how much he had taken in, and it looked as though he had only taken about a quarter.

*you've got to be kidding me.* jesse thought.

But, as he was a bottom, he was an expert at this. He supressed his gag reflex and took it deeper, breathing through his nose. With tears in his eyes, he looked up at his lover again, and moaned. The vibrations in his throat felt amazing to Reinhardt, and he moaned aswell, the deep sound of his voice shook Jesse to his core, motivating him. He took it even deeper, focusing on it again, about 3/4 of the way, as tears continued to well up, and when he looked back up at Rein, he accidentally moved a little too much, and gagged. Hard. The tears came pouring down his face, as he pulled all the way off of Reinhardt's cock, and he started coughing, and sputtering.

"Are you okay, Jesse!" Reinhardt boomed.

"Fine!" Jesse coughed out.

Reinhardt started patting Jesse's back, being sure not to hit too hard, and in around 45 seconds, Jesse's coughing fit was over. Reinhardt wiped his tears off his face and kissed him deeply.

"Are you okay to begin again? I want you to be in good shape if we do this."

"Yep, I am fully ready."

Jesse had looked up what the current best lubricant was, and all he saw was the same answer everywhere. If he was going to take Reinhardt, he needed good lube. So he looked it up, and their smallest size was 12 oz. (340 grams for those using the metric system) the price astonished Jesse. 500 dollars? Thats insane! But it was apparently extremely good, so he bought it. 

"Alright, well if you don't mind then..." Reinhardt took Jesse's boxers down and was met with quite a sight. Jesse had a dildo in his ass, all the way to the bottom, all you could see was the base.

"Oh, right. Forgot about that." Jesse laughed.

"H-how big is this?"

"I'm not sure, maybe eight, nine inches (20 cm)"

"How long has that been there?"

"Few hours. but hey, less prep, i guess."

"I suppose you're right. So, shall we get to it?"

"I'd love to."

They laid down on the bed, jesse on his back, laying spread eagle showing off his pretty, firm, ass. Reinhardt put his hands on Jesse's cheeks and started kneading them, causing Jesse to moan out in pleasure.

Reinhardt slowly brought his member to jesse's hole, and was met with little resistance. It wasn't until he was a few inches in did he start to meet some wincing and tightening. He kept going, slower now, until jesse said, "a lot thicker t-than the toys, heh."

"Do you need a second, Jesse?"

"Uh, yeah, i think i do."

"Okay, mein liebe." Reinhardt stopped pushing, he only had about 6 maybe 7 inches, and Jesse was barely able to take it, or so he thought.

"K, i think I'm ready now,"

"Okay, liebling." Reinhardt planted a kiss on Jesse's forehead, before he pulled out almost all the way, before slowly pushing back in, and this time, Jesse could take 8, maybe 9 inches.

But Jesse was determined. He pushed himself back towards Reinhardt, moaning with pleasure and pain.

"J-Jesse?"

"Y-yeah, d-d-darlin'?"

"Shouldn't you slow dow-" but Reinhardt was interrupted by Jesse moaning loudly, he had taken all of the cock, Reinhardt's massive balls flush against Jesse's hips.

Hips bucking involuntarily, Jesse said, "told you i was ready."

"Should I give you a second, Jesse?"

"Yep, let me get used to it." Then he started gyrating his hips on Reinhardt's dick, streching himself out. To Reinhardt, it was very sexy, almost like a lap dance.

After maybe 2 minutes of Jesse stretching himself, he moaned, and said, "whenever you're ready, sweetheart."

"Whatever you want, Jesse." As Reinhardt started to pull out, just until the bulbous head was inside, then pushed right back in, a bit faster this time, and Jesse groaned, a mix of pain and pleasure, but mostly pleasure. Then Reinhardt pulled out, faster still, and pushed back in. This time Jesse moaned just in pleasure. The emptiness that Rein's cock made inside followed by the fullness of that behemoth was euphoric, and he mewled loudly, yet Reinhardt thought it was pain.

"Color, Jesse? I don't want to hurt you."

"Green! Green! Unh!" Jesse moaned out.

Then Reinhardt set a very loving pace, pulling out almost all the way, before pushing all the way back in. Jesse loved it. But he wanted Rein to go faster.

"Harder, f-faster, babe."

"Okay mein liebe." Reinhardt planted a kiss on Jesse's forehead, before starting to go faster, and harder. The sounds of slick skin slapping together, along with the moans and groans of 2 men, filled the room. Big, heavy balls slapped against Jesse's ass Reinhardt's cock brushing along his prostate with every thrust, and Jesse's hole felt almost to good on Reinhardt's dick.

"Jesse, you're so t-tight.."

"Well, this isn't the th-thinnest cock i've ever taken!"

Jesse's hole was so wet, hot, and tight around Reinhardt's cock. It was bringing him to the edge faster than normal, but could still go for a while longer.

As the two continued to groan, Reinhardt decided to switch things up. He went back to pulling all the way out and pushing all the way in, but kept at the same pace they were at. This change caused Jesse to scream. "R-R-R-REINHARDT!!" Stuttering with the pace they were currently at. Jesse felt like he couldn't go much longer, and Jesse's scream brought Reinhardt closer to the edge.

"R-Reinhardt, I-I'm getting c-c-close."

"Me too, Jesse."

"Make me cum, Rein."

"Anything for you, mein liebe." Said Reinhardt as he started to pound away at Jesse's hole, no restraint in his thrusts now. He looked down at the ass he was currently destroying, staring at the way Jesse swallowed him up.

"Reinhardt! I-I'm gonna c-cum!!" 

"Cum for me, liebling."

And with that, Jesse came. Thick, hot, white ropes of cum splattered over his rock hard abs, his pecs, his thin stubble, and even some in his hair. And the convulsing of his ass brought Reinhardt to the edge with him.

"J-Jesse, I'm cumming!"

Reinhardt thrusted deep into Jesse and started to cum. Jesse could feel his balls churning out the cum, feel it moving through every inch of his dick, and filling him to the brim with thick, warm, potent seed. He could feel it thoroughly coating his own insides in white. There was so much that Jesse's stomach started to swell, barely noticeable, but very noticeable to Reinhardt.

Still panting from the amazing love session they had, with a laugh, Reinhardt said, "looks like someone won't be getting hungry for a while."

Jesse looked down at his stomach, and saw the bulge. "Well now, i guess i won't."

Reinhardt started to pull out, but Jesse stopped him. "Rein, could you stay just a bit longer? Please?"

"Anything for you, mein liebe." Said Reinhardt as the two started to fully bask in the afterglow.

Two minutes had passed, and reinhardt said,"Alright Jesse, I think we should get going."

"Can you at least plug me up, darlin'?"

Reinhardt chuckled. "I think I have something better."

He pulled out with a loud *POP!* and cum quickly started to gush out of Jesse's now gaping hole. Eager to seal it up, Jesse tried to clench his hole shut, but failed. Reinhardt's dick was too thick, and it left his hole spasming, trying to close in on nothing but air. Only a small amount of cum had spilled out, Jesse couldn't hold his hole shut all the way, but he could certainly slow the leak. Such a pretty sight to Reinhardt, he wished he could just let all of the cum flow out. But he stayed true to his word. 

He slowly pressed his face almost to Jesse's hole, watching the, not the, HIS thick cum flow out slowly. "Relax, Liebling."

Jesse slowly relaxed his hole, and Reinhardt shoved his face into it, making out with the pretty hole in front of him, making Jesse groan out in pleasure and overstimulation.The cum got everywhere, so messy and thick in his mouth, on his nose, and on his bushy beard. He loved the way it tickled his beard, felt amazing on it. It blended in with his white beard, but the two lovers could tell. Not all of the cum leaked out, and Jesse still had the slightest bulge in his belly. Then Reinhardt plugged Jesse with his own dildo, and got up, into Jesse's view.

"I think this is a nice look on me! Maybe we should do this every time."

Jesse saw his lover's face, covered in his own cum. "Kinky bastard."

Reinhardt laughed a very hearty laugh. "As if you aren't, Liebling."

Then both of them laughed, before putting underwear back on, pulling up the covers, and cuddling.

"Tonight was really fun, babe." Jesse said.

"I completely agree, mein liebe."

Then they slept, Jesse's head on Reinhardt's pecs, Reinhardt's hand around Jesse's ass, the other atop Jesse's head. They could sleep in as long as they wanted, and that, they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, writer here, i just wanted to say that i suck at smut, every time i write it i think it could be more detailed, or longer, or something else. But i feel like this one was okay, but if you have criticisms, or suggestions, feel free to leave them in the comments, it would help me out a lot!


End file.
